


Unintentional And Apologetic

by ShyChangling



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Realizations, Stalking, Thoughts only no dialogue, practice fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-31 06:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21096416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: A short short practice fic on Sun's thought process on going after Blake.





	Unintentional And Apologetic

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write out Sun's thoughts during the first half of Volume 4.

Sun holds his cloak over himself. How does he approach Blake. Let her know he's here for her. To help her with her one woman gallivant against the White Fang. A goal he's self invented and so certain she's on.

He's well intention sure enough. He's kept on her trail for a week, always too far behind to reach her and she's just not answering her scroll.

He's snuck aboard after her. Kept to the lower decks. Cloaked up so the crew don't spot him.

He has no clue how frightening he would of looked to Blake. If he kept to his original plan to reveal himself on the shore. To flip back his hood and show himself. 

Instead. He made another grand reveal that he would accept as good enough. Against a Grimm. A sea beast long like a snake and legged like a lizard. 

Sun thought. He had thought she'd be so happy to see him. And at some point she almost seemed to be.

Its not till she asks if he had been following her. That Sun has the sudden realization he'd just stalked the girl he liked. He rambles, trying to explain himself. To clear it up.

And when Blake reveals again she's only coming home. That his chest squeezes. He can't abandon her alone, and he's already here. He wants to help her. Through it all.

He just. Needs to find a way to apologize for such a boundary over stepped.


End file.
